Adventure Full Of Jokes!
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: This is a short story about a hero's descendant saving the world. Not really though. They will venture through the globe as their stupidity leads hopelessly to world peace...or maybe just looking for jokes.
1. Chapter 1

_In the world full of monsters, a great threat looms around the globe. The king of all kingdom gathered a Hero's descendant, whom has saved the world once. Well...there's 100 of them actually... the king request to all of them to defeat the threats that looms the world. There are three giant threat in the world...Gods of Above, Demons of Hell and Bandits of The Land._

* * *

 **Somewhere in a forest, a hero was defeating a low-level slime with his trusty companion behind him.**

Ay:*hits a slime and send it to the sky*Yes! Another defeat another experience.

Anick:...

Ay:Eh? Why are you silent all of a sudden?

Anick:...

Ay:Answer me , Untrustworthy Knight Anick.*waves hand in front of him*

Anick:...*stabs Ay's hand*

Ay:AHHHHHHHHH!*removes the knife*WHAT CHA DO THAT FOR?!

Anick:Ah, sorry, I was focusing.

Ay:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOCUSING ON?!

Anick:...

Ay:...

Anick:Mind control.

Ay:GO F*CK YOURSELF!

 ***sigh*Although they may seem hopeless in defeating any monster with their condition...**

Ay:Have more faith in us Narrator!

Anick:Ah, Ay is talking to himself again.

Ay:I SAID YOU GO F*CK YOURSELF!

Anick:Ehhh, I can't do that.

Ay:I DIDN'T LITERALLY MEAN THAT!

Anick:Oh! A village to pillage.

Ay:We're not bandits!

 **And thus their adventure continues. And for you brave men and women that read this story. You will enjoy your time reading this series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested by Ckbrothers, I shall change my writing style. Enjoy.**

* * *

At the previous chapter, as Anick The Untrustworthy Knight said, there's-

"A village to pillage. "

"Don't disturb the narrator! "

*sigh*Ehem, as it has said, they stumbled across a small village in the middle of their journey.

* * *

"Everyone. We come here to pillage your village. Please just be quiet and let us take all your stuff. " the knight said boringly.

The Hero, Ay, hit his companion in the head with his fist. "Are you an idiot or something?! They will get the wrong idea! "

"A thief! "

"Robbers! "

"Somebody called a hero! "

Ay facepalmed himself as Anick had a small grin on his face.

"Yes! Run in fear you cowards. Muahahahahaha! "

"Stop acting like this is real! "

"Fear not citizens of this town! " a voice said, as everyone turned their head to the voice.

A black haired guy, wearing an armor. Was standing on top of a building. As he has a huge smirk on his face. "I. Alexander Roland! Will cleanse these people with their own blood! "

"That sounds so wrong... " the blue haired boy sarcastically said.

He then jumps down, only to hit a branch on his head. Then a few birds pecks his face, after that he fell on a log with his middle part of his body as a crack sound can be opened.

The two guys who were watching the scene stares at him with a blank stare.

"Are...you okay? "

"Can I cook your eggs? "

"DON'T MAKE JOKES WHEN SOMEONE HURT! "

He groans before standing up, his body is aching as if a blizzard was passing through.

"I...am Alexander Roland...nice to meet you...scumbags off the world..." he said, still aching as he grabs his cracked eggs.

They both give him blank stares again as he flinched. "T-This? It's-nothingcomparedtohaveayanderestalkingme. "

"Let's leave, Anick. " Ay said, walking away with his companion as Anick replied with a bored "okay. "

"Wha-Wait!

 _And so their quest continues..._


	3. Chapter 3

It was after school. I brought some snacks with me from a food stall called "Corntoz". I was walking down the road as cars can be seen on my left. My bag was a bit strange today. The strapper were a bit loose today. My coins on my bag's left pocket disappeared. Meh, I hate coins anyway.

I got a Corntoz inside my pocket and two other inside my bag. I was about to reached a checkpoint until a friend or mine called me.

"Ay! " I turned around, to see the almost-friend of mine.

"Oh? Hey Nabil. " I casually greeted him with emotionless expression.

"Ay! Your bag was swapped with some guy I know! " he said as I nodded casually.

 _'Wait a minute... '_ My face immediately went pale after realization struck me with great force. "ARGH! MY BOOKS! "

"Haha, you remembered that we have maths homework today right? " he tried to mocked me as I said.

"I've finished them "

"Wha-W-Well how about History's then? "

"Finished right after the teacher finish. "

"How the fu-E- Ehem...then how about-? " I interrupted him as I sighed in annoyance.

"I finished all of my homework at school. That's why I'm free at my house. "

"Okay... Anyway, the guy that swapped your bag with his is someone I know so don't worry about a thing! " he tried to cheered me up.

"R-Really?! Oh thank god.. Is he here? "

"Uhh... No... But you'll get your bag next week! I'll make sure of it. "

I gave him a blank stare. " Ya sure? I have my timetable in there... How am I going to arrange the book for next Monday?! "

He laughed as if he doesn't care. "Well that's your problem. I gotta go so, see ya! " He ran off.

"WHA-HEY WAIT UP! " he stopped.

"What is it now? "

"Well... Do you know the timetable for Monday? I'll try to memorize it. "

Nabil told Ay the timetable for Monday. As he memorized it in an instant.

"Thanks. Well, see ya. " I walked away, as this time. Nabil stopped me.

"Ay! That's the guy that swapped your bag with his! "

"Oh thank the gods. Here's your bag buddy! " I gave him his bag as he gave mine.

Nabil said to his friend while pointing at me. " He's the guy that everyone have been talking about. "

' _...Am I that weird and popular? '_ mentally sweat drops. " I going home now. Well, see ya Nabil! "

"See ya! "

' _I got my bag back. The coins are in the bag's pocket, and my strappers aren't loose as before. '_

We parted ways as I saw a woman with a kid on a motorcycle. I gave them a "Hi" as the kid looks excited. The woman then says "Hi! " back to me with a smile as I smiled back to her.

I pulled out my Corntoz from my pocket as I split it into half and starts to eat them. ' _I wonder which anime I'll watch today... '_ then again, another realization hits me.

"Wait a minute. " I checked my school bag as I searched for something. "This _is_ my bag... But... Where are the other two Corntoz...? " as my brain was working as quick as it could. A really huge realization hit me.

It was in the _other_ bag.

* * *

In a flash, Ay quickly turned around as he ran pass the woman and the kid at the motorcycle as they had shocked face. He jumped over a drain as he saw Nabil on the other side. He called out to him as his friend turns around.

"Where's your friend?! " He shouted as his friend pointed at a passing car. Which after he sees it he drops to the ground.

"My Corntoz... " he said as if his life was taken away. " Was in that bag... "

* * *

 **This is what happens when you brought snacks and swapped school bag with a random person. XD**

 **All of this is True Story though. It happened to me today. Which is the most horrifying thing that has happen to me today.**

 **FoxxNett:The story will no longer be about the adventure for the Untrustworthy Knight Anick and The Hero Ay anymore.**

 **Ayfxa:You're not the one who wrote the story! Well, it will still have the adventure but only when I had a joke to combined it with only. For now, I gotta get myself some rest. Bye everyone, review, follow, subscribe!(Wrong site) and favourite if you want! I appreciate it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow or some way. The Untrustworthy Knight Anick and The Hopeless Hero Alex lost The Unknown Ay.

" What are we looking for? A cat? " Anick asked himself, still clueless of the situation around him.

" For god sake's man. We are looking- oh right, we are looking for a lost cat ... Waitwaitwait, no! We're looking for your friend! The cat boy! " the hopeless hero scowls at his dear comrades, who just simply ignored him.

 **MEANWHILE! Where Ay is.**

...

The Cutey-Cait was hugging the Hero Ay who is making a derp face for his own safety. They were inside a stable and were ... mating for a while.

" ... Cait? Can we go out now? I gotta save the world... " he said tiredly.

She yawns, " Ten more minutes... "

I bet that ten more minutes is when she finishes hibernating. XD!

" I've post a quest for Anick and Alex and even gave them the location to find me... what's taking them so long?! "


	5. Chapter 5

Ay and Cait was walking around town. The Untrustworthy and Useless Knight was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. " Where did they go? They didn't accept any dangerous quest didn't they? "

* * *

In a forest, Anick and Alex was chased by a giant dragon that spew fire all around the forest.

* * *

" I'm sure they'll be fine. " he took a coin on the ground and brought a catfish. Everytime Ay was with Cait, his luck will increase into an unbelievable rate. All of his status boosted to maximum. They joined a rock-paper-scissors competition and beat the whole crowd who'd participate easily.

After that, he got quite-no, a LOT of presents till they couldn't carry it any longer.

" I'm tired... "

" Let's go to the hot springs then! " Cait suggested, he only could nods.

* * *

The next day, after checking out from the inn. They went to the popular Drago's Spring. It is said that this hot spring was as hot as a dragon's breath. They went inside and saw the cashier, crying in despair.

" Alex?! " Ay said, a little bit shocked.

" Welcome... " he was still crying, they didn't know the reason why. Nor do they care, they just paid him and went to the hot spring.

The hot spring was foggy, almost looked like there weren't any living beings inside, but the chatter here and there can be heard.

Ay and Cait went into a 'Private' hot spring, where they went together inside and both jumped into the same pool.

Ay sighed. " Isn't this nice? The hot springs are so relaxing... " " I know right? " Cait added.

Ay threw a rock at a peeping tom, who was discovered to be Anick. " Whatttt are you doing here? "

" Peeping. "

He sweat drop. " Yeah. I know that, no! I mean, why did you guys work in this hot spring?! "

Anick began to explain. He said that while they were on a quest, they "accidentally " went into a public hot spring. Filled with hot babes. Then they were caught by the owner. Which is-

" A dragon?! "

" Aye sir! "

And was forced to work here. They had been working here-

" For only one day... "

" It's a paradise actually. I can peep on cute girls any time I want! "

" DO YOUR JOB! " a voice boomed. Anick quickly ran away.

Ay and Cait had a relaxing bath before heading home.


End file.
